Generally, a camcorder records image information of an object inputted therein through a camera on a recording medium thereof such as a magnetic tape (for example, a cassette tape) and plays back the image information recorded on the recording medium through an external display means such as a television. A camcorder has no tuner so broadcasting signals cannot be independently received by the camcorder. The camcorder may, however, be connected to a reception apparatus such as a television via a data transmission line to record a broadcasting signal being presently received by the reception apparatus onto the magnetic tape.
However, when used in this manner, the conventional camcorder has a disadvantage in that it has no reservation-recording function for recording a desired broadcasting program at a desired time in the future. Namely, in a conventional camcorder which has no tuner, broadcasting information of a particular channel being received by the reception apparatus such as a television cannot be reservation-recorded on the magnetic tape of the camcorder.